Misunderstood Love
by animegirl2961
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol like each other, but they don't really show it. Will they find out that they both like each other? Or will it remain a secret for ever?TomoyoxEriol [OneShot]


**Misunderstood Love**

**Hello people! It's me, again! This is a Tomoyo X Eriol One-Shot. It was not written by me, but by my friend. I hope you enjoy it!**

Eriol sat on a bench, reading a book. It was a windy day and his hair waved around. "Hi Hiiragizawa-san!" said a voice.

"Huh?" He looked up from his book. He saw Tomoyo standing in front of him. "Oh, hi Daidouji-san. Umm, how a-are you today?" he stuttered.

"I'm ok! Are you ready for school?" she said cheerfully.

"Umm, yeah uh sure, do you want to walk together?" he asked nervously.  
"Ok great!" she said.

Tomoyo skipped down the sidwalk and she stopped and looked back at Eriol. "Come on Hiiragizawa-san, we don't want to be late to school!" she said, with a smile on her face.

All of a sudden Eriol smiled brightly and wasn't gloomy today. 'Why am I feeling like this?' he aksed himself. They arrived at the school and sat down at they're seats. Syaoran and Sakura were chatting with each other about their date last night.

"Look at those love birds," Tomoyo sighed. "They are so kawaii!"

"Umm yeah they are." he said

"Hiiragizawa-san, the school festival is tomorrow, would you like to go with me?" she asked him.

"Uh, I uh..."he started to say.

"Great! Meet me at the school library after school!" said Tomoyo, interuppting him.

"That will be great..." he sighed.

Class started. Eriol wasn 't paying attention as usual. He was staring at Tomoyo's beautiful long raven hair. He smiled at the thought of touching it with his delicate hands. Then the teacher called on him.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa!" she snapped. "Why aren't you paying attention?"

"Uh wha?" he said. "I was...umm"

"You were dozing off," she said. "Pay attention next time.

Everyone stared at Eriol. It wasn't like him to not pay attention in class. When class was over, everybody looked at him and whispered. Eriol over heard two girls whispering and saying,"I know why he wasn't paying attention," they snickered." It seems like that Eriol fancies Tomoyo."

They smiled and giggled. Tomoyo over heard them too and walked over to them.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Dont' make fun of him. He's really nice and I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of him." Then Tomoyo stormed off. The girls giggled again.

"Hehe, looks like Tomoyo fancies him too." Eriol looked down and went outside to read a book.

'Sigh,' he thought, 'Why am I feeling this way?' He looked up and saw Tomoyo walking up to him.

"Oh hi Daido-" he started to say.

"Eriol-san, we've been best friends for a long time, why don't we just call each other our first names?" she suggested.

"Umm ok Daid-I mean Tomoyo-san." he stuttered.

"Ugh, those girls had the nerve." Tomoyo said madly. Eriol didn't really listen to Tomoyo, he just stared at her watching her move her beautiful lips. But then he realized that Tomoyo got mad over something that shouldn't matter to her. But what really surprised him that he was enraged about what the girls said. Tomoyo finished talking and looked at Eriol.

"Umm Eriol-san? Are you listening?" she asked. Eriol stopped daydreaming.

"Huh? Wha?" he said. "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh." Tomoyo said. "Well I need to go home. I have to cook and I have to make a dress for the festival tonight! Bye Eriol-san!" Tomoyo skipped along the sidewalk and headed towards home. Eriol stared at Tomoyo and waved good bye.

The next day Sakura and Syaoran were chatting with each other. Eriol sat down and waited for Tomoyo to come to class. Finally she came and sat down in her seat.

"Hi Eriol-san!" she said cheerfully.

Sakura stopped chatting. "What did you call him?" she asked.

Syaoran looked surprised too. "I called him Eriol-san." replied Tomoyo. "Is there something wrong with that? We're friends so what's wrong with me calling him by the first name?"

" I just wondered oh well." said Sakura. Then she went back to chatting. "So are you exciting about later?" asked Tomoyo.

"Umm yeah sure." said Eriol.

The teacher came in and said, "Every body stop chattering and get out your homework. And pay attention..." she eyed Eriol. Eriol was shocked, no teacher has ever looked at Eriol that way. Well Eriol did pay attention, but daydreamed in between, and made sure that he didn't get caught. So this day was perfectly perfect.

Tomoyo waited at the library, reading a book. Eriol walked to the library and looked for Tomoyo. He saw her reading a book.

"You know I read that book it's pretty good." He suddenly said.

Tomoyo looked up and smiled,"Oh hi Eriol-san!" She put the book down and got up. "You ready?" Eriol nodded yes and walked to where the festival was taking place. Tomoyo gazed with excitement, "Wow! Come on Eriol, I wanna go an all the rides that I can!" She grabbed his hand and ran towards the spinning ride.

Eriol gulped and closed his eyes when he went on the ride. After the ride was over, he couldn't stop feeling dizzy. He looked at Tomoyo and saw that she still had a gleaming look on her face.

"Wow! That was crazy! Let's go on the fast ride." She dragged him all over the festival, one ride after another and another. They were almost done, but Eriol wanted to sit down.

"It's ok Eriol-san, I'll wait for you" said Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at her watch impatiently, 10 minutes passed.

"Gosh he sure is tired." she said to herself. When she looked at Eriol he was asleep.

"Oh I must've worned him out, well it wasn't that exhausting. I mean I'm not tired." Tomoyo sat down and sighed. She looked at the ground.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly said. "Are you alone?" Tomoyo looked up and saw a brown-haired boy. Tomoyo lost all thought and looked at him. His hair was shiny and his eyes were a shimmering light brown, almost hazel. At that point, she forgot all about Eriol.

"Umm, no." she replied. "I'm Tomoyo, what's your name?"

"I'm Tasuku." he said. "Wanna ride some rides with me?" She nodded her head yes and walked with him.

Eriol woke up and saw that Tomoyo wasn't next to him. 'Where did she go?' he thought. Eriol looked everywhere, when he got to the ferris wheel, he saw Tomoyo laughing and smiling with a guy. 'What is she doing with him?'he thought. 'She's supposed to be with me? Wait, why do I care. At least i don't have to run around everywhere.' Eriol still was talking to himself. He couldn't understand why he was enraged with that guy. The festival was over, Eriol looked for Tomoyo so that he could walk her home. She was no where to be seen.

"I guess she's with him," Eriol sighed. Eriol walked home, looking down on the sidewalk. Tomoyo's house was on the way to his house so he decided to stop by her house. When he got to Tomoyo's house, he saw her with Tasuku. Eriol couldn't look anymore and just ran right home.

The next day, Eriol went to school alone. He sat down and saw that Tomoyo was already there, but she was chatting with...him. Eriol side and sat somewhere she wouldn't see those two. He sat near Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey Eriol-kun," said Sakura. "Why aren't you talking with Tomoyo."

"No reason." he sighed. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Tasuku.

"Umm ok.." Sakura new at that moment that Eriol loved Tomoyo. She didn't know how, but she just knew.

"Sakura," he said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you do, if you love someone but they think of you as a friend, and they might love someone else?"

"Well, I would tell them that you have feelings for them and just clear things up."

"Oh well...I have to confess. I-I'm in love with Tomoyo. But everyday I see her with Tasuku, my heart breaks more and more and soon it has a big whole in it and that place is empty. That place is meant for Tomoyo to be in my life, but she's with him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Eriol-kun. I hope everything works out.

"I hope so too."

Everyday Eriol was alone, he wasn't with Tomoyo anymore. Tomoyo was always with that boy, Tasuku. 5 years passed and Tomoyo was Tasuku's girlfriend for the past 4 years. Eriol was always alone and barely got to see her, but he got see her sometimes in class and school activities. One day, when Eriol was reading in the library, Tomoyo walked up to him and said,"Hi Eriol-san!" Eriol looked up from his book.

"Oh hi Dadouji-san," he replied. Tomoyo was a little surprised, Eriol hasn't ever called her 'Dadouji' for a long time. She shrugged and started a conversation with him.

"So what book are you reading?" she asked.

"Nothing," he relied plainly. "I gotta go bye." He closed his book and walked out of the library. Tomoyo looked surprised. 'He's been a little empty for the past days.' she thought.

" I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HIM!" shouted Tomoyo. "Oh my god Sakura, I'm in love!" Tomoyo jumped excitedly. She was spinning with love. Sakura wasn't happy. In fact she was kinda mad, Tasuku ruined Eriol's and Tomoyo's friendship.

"I'm happy for you..." Sakura finally said.

"I know! Isn't it great!" she said excitedly. "Tasuku and I are going to a fancy restaurant tonight. He said it was important." Tomoyo went home to get ready for her date tonight. While walking home, Tomoyo ran into Eriol. He looked a little gloomy. "Hi Eriol-san!" she waved.

"Hi, " he said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. "You look rather gloomy."

"I just was thinking about something."he said.

"Thinking about what,"she said worried. "What's wrong Eriol-san, you've been avoiding me for the past few years. Is something wrong? Are we still friends?"

"I-I can't say it," he stuttured.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" she shouted.

"I can't...it's too much. I can't see you with someone else...it's too much for me."

"But we're still friends, right?"

"We can't be friends...not anymore. We can't see each other anymore. I'm sorry...bye."

"But why? Why Eriol-san, what's wrong, you have to tell me!"

"I can't..." Eriol walked off...leaving Tomoyo standing on the sidwalk. Tomoyo watched as Eriol walked away.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Bye." she whispered.

The next day, Tomoyo told everybody to go to the park for some big news. Tasuku was going to be there to help Tomoyo tell everybody. Once Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol got to the park, Tomoyo had a big, fat smile on her face.

"Well, here's the news..." she began. "Me and Tasuku are...GETTING MARRIED!" Tomoyo jumped and down, Sakura squealed, Syaoran stood there watching the perky girls jump around, and Eriol stood there look at Tomoyo. With the look on his face, his heart was broken. He told Tasuku and Tomoyo congratulations and just walked home. When he got home, his butler told him that he got a letter from England. He opened the letter and it told Eriol that he got accepted into a school in England. It was the best school that anyone could be offered. Eriol decided to go, seeing that the love of his life was marrying someone else. It was next week when he would leave, so he planned goodbyes to his friends.

Eriol went to school and told everyone the news. He didn't tell them when he was leaving. Before he could, Tomoyo said that her wedding day was the exact day that Eriol was going to leave.

"I'm shocked, because...that's when I'm leaving." he said. Eriol couldn't stand it, he just ran right home after school. He thought about Tomoyo day and night, she was all that was on his mind. Her beautiful face, her melodic voice, her long raven hair. It was just too much for him. He packed his bags, so that he can be ready when it is time leave. A week passed and it was Tomoyo's wedding day, and Eriol's departure.

At the wedding..."Oh Tomoyo you look beautiful! I can't believe that you're getting married!" squealed Sakura.

"Yeah I know!" said Tomoyo. She then looked sad and a tear trickled down her face. "It's just not fair. Why does Eriol have to leave, without an explanation?"

"Umm Tomoyo there something that you need to know."

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"Eriol...he told me. He said that...oh I dont' know if i should say it."

"Sakura tell me, what's wrong?"

"Tomoyo, he loved you."

Tomoyo gasped and started crying. She ran out of the dressing room. The wedding music had started, everybody waited for the bride, especially Tasuku. Tomoyo ran up to Tasuku and said,"I love you, very much, but I can't be with you. I'm sorry I have to stop someone from going on a plane." Tomoyo ran out of the wedding and everybody gasped. She ran her way to the airport.

Meanwhile..."Flight 42 departing for England." said the intercom. Eriol waited in the airport so that he can board on the plane. Before he was at the airport, he wrote a letter to Tomoyo. It was in his pocket. He pulled it out and put it on a chair. Soon he was outside ready to board the plane. It seemed that Tomoyo was too late. Tomoyo arrived at the airport, still in her wedding dress, and looked out the window. She saw Eriol go on the plane. Eriol looked at the window and saw Tomoyo. "She came back for me," he whispered to himself.  
Tomoyo sat down in a chair, next to her was a letter. It said:

To: Tomoyo. She opened it and read it.

Dear Tomoyo,  
As I leave you, I know that it will break my heart, but i dcan't be with you, seeing that your heart belongs to someone else. It was too much for me. I love you, Tomoyo. And you may have realized that already, but i couldn't tell you in person. As I bid my farewell I hope that you live well and that you and Tasuku are happy. Goodbye Love, Eriol

Tomoyo cried as she finished the letter. Then someone said,"If you love someone, and you think they love you back, should you go after them?" Tomoyo turned around and saw Eriol standing at the door.

She gasped. "Oh yes I do!" she squealed. Tomoyo ran up to him and hugged him. "I love you Eriol-san."

"And I love you Tomoyo-san." The stood, with their eyes met. Soon they touched lips and were happy.

Sakura and Syaoran were at the airport, watching them. "Aww... they are so cute!" said Sakura.

"Yeah whatever." said Syaoran.


End file.
